dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoan
Zoan is one of the three Devil Fruit types. This type of fruit allows the user to transform into another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will. Zoan types are especially effective in close combat. Devil Fruits: Canon Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Bison: Allows the user to transform into a bison at will. User: Dalton Human-Human Fruit: Allows user to turn into a human or human hybrid. User: Tony-Tony Chopper Tweet-Tweet Fruit, Model: Falcon: Allows user to turn into a falcon or falcon hybrid. User: Pell Mole-Mole Fruit: Allows user to turn into a mole at will. User: Miss Merry Christmas Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Dachshund: Allows user to turn into a dachshund User: Lassoo Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Model: Jackal: Allows the user to turn into a jackal at will. User: Chaka Horse-Horse Fruit: Allows the user to transform into a horse. User: Pierre Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard: Allows the user to transform into a leopard at will. User: Rob Lucci Elephant-Elephant Fruit: Allows the user to turn into an elephant or elephant hybrid. User: Funkrfeed Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Model: Wolf: Allows the user to turn into a wolf at will. User: Jabra Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe: Allows user to transform into a giraffe at will. User: Kaku Dino-Dino Fruit, Model: Tyrannosaurus: Allows user to turn into a tyrannosaurus rex at will. User: X Drake Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: Anaconda: Allows user to turn into a large anaconda. User: Boa Sandersonia Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: King Cobra: Allows user to turn into a large king cobra. User: Boa Marigold Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Bull: Allows user to become a bull. User: Minotaurus Horse-Horse Fruit, Model: Zebra: Allows user to turn into a zebra. User: Minozebra Bear-Bear Fruit, Model: Koala: Allows user to become a koala. User: Minokoala Rhino-Rhino Fruit: Allows user to become a rhinoceros. User: Minorhinoceros Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Model: Chihuahua: Allows user to become a Chihuahua. User: Minochihuahua Spider-Spider Fruit, Model: Tarantula: Allows the user to turn into a tarantula. User: Onigumo Tweet-Tweet Fruit, Model: Phoenix: Allows user to turn into a fiery phoenix. User: Marco Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Caterpillar: Allows the user to turn into a caterpillar. User: Epoida Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Model: Dalmatian: Allows user to transform into a dalmatian. User: Dalmatian Human-Human Fruit, Model: Daibutsu: Allows the user to turn into a large Buddha. User: Sengoku Turtle-Turtle Fruit: Allows the user to transform into a turtle. User: Pekoms Sala-Sala Fruit, Model: Axolotl: Allows the user to transform into a large axolotl. Currently free. Former User: Smiley Vegapunk's Artificial Devil Fruit: A failed attempt to create a devil fruit. Turns the user into a dragon. User: Momonosuke Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Rhinoceros Beetle: Allows user to turn into a rhinoceros beetle. User: Kabu Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Hornet: Allows user to transform into a hornet. User: Bian Elephant-Elephant Fruit, Model: Mammoth: Allows the user to transform into a giant mammoth. User: Jack Non-canon Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Cheetah: Allows the user to turn into a cheetah. User: Chiqicheetah Camel-Camel Fruit, Model: Alpaca: Allows the user to transform into an alpaca at will. User: Alpacacino Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire: Allows the user to transform into a vampire bat. User: Patrick Redfield Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Model: Bake-danuki: Allows the user to transform into a tanuki at will. User: Pato Tweet-Tweet Fruit, Model: Eagle: Allows the user to transform into an eagle at will. User: Buzz Category:Powers